1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signaling devices and, more specifically, to a trail signaling device positioned at a location where a pedestrian or recreational trail path crosses a motorized access road whereby users of the trail or path receive a warning when an emergency vehicle, such as ambulance, police, fire equipment, rescue vehicle, etc. is approaching the intersection of the trail or path in an emergency situation. The emergency vehicles have an actuatable transceiver that when actuated transmits a signal at a predetermined frequency that when received by the trail posted signaling device transceiver causes the signaling device warning lights to flash for a predetermined period of time, in addition to generating a response signal informing the emergency vehicle operator, via an LED display, that the trial posted signaling device has received the emergency vehicle transmission.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an wherein trail user's can carry a transmitter having an on/off switch or button when pushed will broadcast on a predetermined frequency that when received by the trail signaling device causes the signaling device blinking yellow LED displays positioned within line of sight of the user's of the motor vehicle access road to blink for a predetermined period of time.
In addition, the present invention provides for another additional element in the form of a passive detector located near the motor vehicle warning light whereby an emergency vehicle strobe light can trigger both flashing warning signals when the passive detector(s) is triggered.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for another additional element in the form of a motion detector located on the trail user warning light whereby either or both systems will flash their respective predetermined warning signals when the motion detector(s) is triggered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are other signaling devices that have been used for crossings, it is felt that a need exists for providing a signaling device that will provide a warning for trails or bicycle paths whereby the user can warn approaching vehicles or said vehicles can be warned of the presence of pedestrians or bicycles, or other recreational trail path users.